<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>All My Homies Hate Crepes by Pinepickled</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28465437">All My Homies Hate Crepes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinepickled/pseuds/Pinepickled'>Pinepickled</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tumblr promps! [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shall We Date?: Obey Me!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Diavolo is a sweetheart, Failed cooking attempt, M/M, Multi, fuck crepes, two best bois love you</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:27:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>413</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28465437</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinepickled/pseuds/Pinepickled</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Cooking is hard, but thankfully you're favorite demon boys brought take out.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Diavolo/Lucifer/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tumblr promps! [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2058951</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>All My Homies Hate Crepes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="">
  <p>You hissed as you burned your hand yet again, and watched in dismay as the delicate pastry was ruined.  You dumped the- what was it? The 23rd? The 24th?  You had lost count some time ago.  You knew you were basically just wasting pastry at this point, and all for nothing.  Barely a single edible crepe to show for your efforts.  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>It wasn’t that you were a bad cook, not at all- but something about the crepes just refused to cooperate with you.  You huffed as you turned off the stove, doing your best to keep frustrated tears from falling.  This was nothing to cry over, and you knew it, even if the wobble of your lip and the tears stinging your eyes said other wise.  You sat down, and put your head in one hand as the other wrung the cloth in your hand.  You knew you would need to get up and clean the mess that the kitchen was in and then make something actually edible, it would be unfair to push this onto Barbatos once you’d already told him you’d take care of it, but for now you just needed to sit and take deep breaths.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Well, it seems our starling has gotten themself into quite a mess here.” A familiar, amused voice said, and your heart dropped to the pit of your stomach.  A lone sob escapes your lips before you’re on your feet, snatching up the discarded pans and wrappers and doing your best to clean up.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“A-ah!  Diavolo, Lucifer, I wasn’t aware you would be home early today, haha...” you say, only the slightest wobble in your voice.  A gloved hand comes to rest on yours, and you still at the contact.  Lucifer wraps an arm around your shoulders, and slowly guides you into his lap as he sits in his chair.  You try to meet his eyes, but a firm hand rests on your head and gently pats you.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Your heart that had been rabbiting in your ribcage just moments before quieted down, and you felt your tears begin to dry.  You heard a faint rustling, and moments later the kitchen was decently tidied up.  Diavolo came near you, blocking off the rest of the kitchen with his body. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“We brought take out!” He said cheerfully, and dipped down to place a gentle kiss on your temple.  You laughed shakily, a great fondness settling in your chest for these two ever patient and ever loving demons.</p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>well, hope you enjoyed!  Comments make me happy~</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>